


The Perfect Bouquet

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gets one every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



The first year the flowers arrived, all her favorites, arranged perfectly, she merely dropped them in the trash, lit a cigarette, and cursed him soundly in her mind. Joseph looked puzzled, but he did not press. Not this time, though her son was already growing adept at asking the hard questions.

The second year, Adeline contemplated setting the bouquet, nearly identical to the previous one, on fire, but contained that savage impulse by swiping the greenery into the compost, and taking out her anger by shattering the vase against a wall. She didn't clean it up for two days, as Joseph was at boarding school, like his elder brother. 

The fifth year, she managed to donate the bouquet to one of her underlings who had admired them.

The seventh year they stayed on her secretary's desk.

She didn't realize until two days later when the tenth year went by without them. Maybe that meant he'd finally gotten the maudlin need out of his system. She liked that theory, until a slight variation on the bouquet arrived on what had been their anniversary instead. This time she did burn the bouquet completely.

+++++

Wade DeFarge smirked; he'd keep sending them on the anniversary for a few years, then move it to one of the boys' birthdays. That would keep Adeline Kane's furies at the right pitch against her ex-husband. All the better, he knew, for him to eventually have his full revenge on them both.


End file.
